Resolve
by moshimoshisatandesu
Summary: S-class actor and model Ryouta Kise got lost, and meets Tetsuya Kuroko, a student who lives in a very dangerous part of town. They come from complete opposite sides of the social scale, but somehow, they become friends. Kise starts to develop dangerous feelings, while Kuroko knows it can never be. (tch I just wanted to write some Kikuro and get it out of my system.)
1. Chapter 1

AN-

I don't know where I'm going with this. Many OC's (side characters), and Kuroko and Kise may seem a bit OOC. (*Most of my knowledge is really just from second-hand fandom disease)

"We love you Ryouta-sama!"  
The crowd chanted the celebrity's name like a spell, and they held up a myriad of different signs. Some said 'Ryouta Kise is #1!' others said 'Be the father of my children Ryouta-sama!' but most just had his name with frilly hearts plastered around it.

The star in question (the S-class actor and model), Ryouta Kise, was wading through the surge of love-drunk fangirls, being protected by multiple bulky bodyguards. He gave small butterfly kisses and hugs to his adoring fans, making them blush or faint at the spot. Kise loved the attention, and was happy to reciprocate their love for him (as in, a senpai to their kouhai; nothing romantic).  
He made it to the awaiting limo, and stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind him, and as they drove away, the crowds' cheers got quieter and quieter. It soon disappeared completely, and the drive went silent.  
Kise appreciated the noiseless ride, because the pounding migraine wasn't getting any better from the screaming. His head felt like someone was trying to hammer their way through his skull, and frankly, he did not appreciate it. Kise didn't want to worry his fans though, so he kept up his trademark smile.

The star ruffled through his bag and pulled out a small jar of painkillers. He drank one dry, hoping it would help with the pain.

The limo had dropped him off at his apartment, then drove off again. He was welcomed home by no one, and was greeted with only a stark, cold room. Kise was rarely home due to his busy schedule, so the only things that cluttered the apartment were some pieces of furniture, and a table or two.  
Kise opened the door to his bedroom, and flopped down on his king-sized bed. He didn't bother changing or eating; he just wanted sleep. The handsome man almost accomplished this, if it weren't for his cell-phone going off. He heaved a heavy sigh, but picked up the phone. It was his manager, a fast-talking man with a very shiny head. With much hesitation and second thoughts, he answered.

 _"_ _Kise, why didn't you call me when you were out of the photo shoot?!"_

"Sorry Kyouya-san; I just wanted some rest."

 _"_ _There's no time for rest now! I just got a call from the director of this new drama, 'My Heart Speaks the Language of Love' and he wants you to star as the leading man! It's a hit manga and anime, so if you do this, you're sure to rake in the money!"_

Kise wanted to laugh, but decided against it. "What is it about?"

 _"_ _It's a shoujo, so it's going to be a very romantic story line. Just for you to get the feel of the drama, it's about a girl who has crippling social shyness, and then she meets a very handsome guy who befriends her. The guy then proceeds to try and teach her to be social, and both of them fall in love with each other over the course of the story. If you couldn't tell by now, you're playing that guy. The character is a real bishie, so it's right up your alley."_

Great; another bishounen role. Kise had been stuck in this hole since the beginning, and was starting to get bored with constant acting of 'The Poor Handsome Boy, With Such a Tortured Past!' Why couldn't he land a spot in a horror film? Or maybe a psychological thriller? Hell, even a little kids show would be ok with him! Just no more romance!

He rubbed his forehead, his migraine starting to reappear. It started at the back, then moved slowly to his eyes. It went back and forth like waves, and Kise thought he would throw up soon. He fished another pain-killer out of his bag, and swallowed.  
 _"So what do you say Kise, ready for another drama?"_

No, I'm not.  
"Sure," Kise rubbed his temples, then his eyes. "When do I get the script?"

 _"_ _That's my boy! We have a meeting tomorrow with the other cast members and staff working on the drama, so you'll get the script then. It's at 8:00AM, so a car will pick you up 7:45AM sharp. Don't be late."  
_ With that, the phone line dropped. Kise didn't want to have more on his plate; in fact, he'd been wanting to get some time off. This was a drama though, and they didn't open up spots for lead roles to just anybody.

'What's a little more?' he thought, and dropped back down onto the mattress.

He was greeted into the meeting warmly, and was even given some treat-baskets as thanks for him wanting to be in the show. He sent them off with the Kyouya though, and they got taken away.

Kise met the director, and he was given a deep run through of the story, along with his fellow thespians. The story sounded interesting enough, but it followed many shoujo tropes he had seen before. After that was over, they were given their scripts. The director told each of them in detail about their character, and Kise hated his character.

A dark, brooding, and beautiful male, who has to conceal his feelings because that's the 'strong' thing to do. Yet he pushes away any form of friends he can have, because in order to be 'strong' he _has_ to be alone. His character takes a total 180 though, and opens up to this socially awkward female, whom he's _never_ met before. Also, he has to keep his incredibly sad and lonely past a secret, FOR SOME GODFORSAKEN REASON. Oh, and did he mention that this character is an orphan who lives alone?

It'll be a piece of cake; he's done _many_ characters like this before.

After everyone learned a bit about their characters, the director sent them off. She told them to read the scripts, and give them her input tomorrow. They would hold another meeting, at the same time. Kise was about to call up Kyouya to bring up the car, but he was stopped by the leading lady.

The actress chosen for the lead role was Yuki Fujimoto, an up-and-coming actress in romance dramas these days. She had already developed a steady fan base, and has only gotten good publicity so far. Yuki looked prefect for the role, due to her skinny and fragile looking figure.

"Ryouta-san, I'm so happy to be working with you," she held out her hand, and Kise shook it gently. "I've actually always been a big fan of yours."  
"Wow, really? I never knew I had fans that were such beauties~" He beamed a blinding toothy grin, and you could see a deep blush on Yuki's pale face.

"U-uh, I was thinking if you weren't busy, that maybe we could go out and over lunch we could talk about the script." She clutched her sides awkwardly and stared down at her toes.  
"Sorry Yuki-chan," Yuki looked a bit startled at the sudden friendly honorific following her name, but Kise continued. "I have something I have to do right now, but I'll be sure to invite Yuki-chan to dinner sometime soon!" Kise waved goodbye, giving one last grin. Yuki waved back meekly, still a bit star-struck that her idol had been so friendly towards her. He was exactly how she imagined him, and more.

Kise felt a little guilty about lying to Yuki, but his migraine didn't seem to want him to be out and about. He asked Kyouya to clear the schedule for the rest of the day, and luckily for him, he only had a couple photo-shoots that could be easily rescheduled. He knew it wasn't healthy, but he chugged another two painkillers.

He was soon back at his sad apartment, and collapsed onto the couch. Blondy-McBlondePerson took out the script, and read the first few pages before totally dosing off.

By the time he managed to wake up, it was already night outside. His migraine was gone, but his pain was replaced by his growling stomach. Kise's fridge was practically empty, but he didn't want to order delivery and be stuck in his empty home. The star quickly made a resolve to go out incognito and see what restaurants looked appetizing.

Kise quickly regretted his resolve after leaving.

He was only getting hungrier and hungrier by the minute, and he got blown totally off course by a raging pack of cyclists who were coming straight at him. In the flurry, he got put onto different streets unfamiliar to him, and he ended up in a totally different world.

Instead of the bright metropolis he was used to, he was in shady part of the city (was this even his city still?). Graffiti, gum, and questionable stains adorned the streets and sidewalks. The lampposts emitted a dim yellow light, with flies and moths hovering everywhere. Sirens were the background music to the oh-so-beautiful scenery, and the smell? Kise would be merciful in saying it smelled like dump. Kise saw no people around, but he could feel that he was being watched.

He felt around in his pockets for a phone or some cash. Kise's stomach dropped, and started to churn. You could hear his stomach say, "Ry . . . outa . . . . You . . . . IDIOT . . ." Kise Ryouta; the man who wanted to go out and eat, but didn't bring any money (or even a phone for that matter) with him.

Kise didn't know what else to do then just start walking. What else could he have done? He tried retracing his steps, but that only helped in him getting even more lost than before.

Hungry. Tired. Penniless.

Great.

To be honest, Kise felt like a little kid. How could he be so irresponsible? He's an adult for god's sake! The star sat down on some random steps, and placed his face in his hands. His headache started up, and it was _much_ worse than its predecessors.

"Damn . . ." Kise didn't have his painkillers with him. It just got worse and worse. He wanted to die. Dying would be less painful than what he was feeling right now. God it hurts! It hurts! It hur-

"Hey."

Blondasaurus Rex looked up, and saw a short boy with some grocery bags in his hands. He couldn't tell much about his appearance under the dim light.  
For some reason, his migraine lessened.  
"O-oh I'm sorr-"

"Come inside. It's safer." The boy had said in a calm monotone voice. Kise got out of his way as he unlocked the door him. The short boy held open the door for him, and Kise nodded his head in thanks. After locking the door, the star was greeted by a much cleanlier sight.

The small home was clean and organized, with nothing seeming out of place. The awful odor outside was replaced with the sweet smells of flowers and freshly done laundry, and . . . vanilla milk-shakes . . ? Kise was just thankful he didn't feel those invisible stares anymore. The boy sat him down on the couch.

He could now finally see the boy who saved (?) him. Kise's golden eyes followed short, messy icy blue hair, as the boy set the bags in the kitchen. His back was against him.

The migraine now was just a little pang behind his eyes.  
The boy turned around, and piercing cold eyes latched onto his warm sunny eyes.

The pang disappeared.

"You were being followed," the boy started, filling a kettle, and setting it on the stove. "Some criminals were recently released from prison around here. I think the one that was watching you was a rapist. Or maybe the mugger." Kise could only smile awkwardly, despite being scared at what could have been his future.  
"T-thank you for saving me then!" He grinned, but the boy's expression remained unchanged. "I'm not from around here you see. . ."

"That was easy enough to tell." The kettle whistled, and ice-hair poured the hot water into two empty cups with teabags awaiting their bath. "My name is Kuroko Testuya." Kuroko brought the cups over, and handed one to Kise. He sat down beside him.  
"Nice to meet you Kuroko~" Kise mused. He started to take off his coverings and revealed his face. The star was expecting a huge overreaction along the lines of, _"Oh my god! Kise Ryouta, it's you!"_  
Kuroko just stared blankly at him, and took a few sips of his steaming tea.

"U-um," The man sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Kise Ryouta. You . . . uh, you've never heard my name before . . . ?"

"I'm sorry, it's not ringing any bells at the moment."  
"Do you watch a lot of TV?"

"I don't own a television."

Kise looked around the room; the fact proved true.

"What about internet?"

"I rarely use it."

The man rubbed his head and chuckled. Kuroko would be sure in for a surprise.

"Well Kurokocchi~" Kise put on a bright smile, already adding on a shallow honorific. "I'm an actor and model, and I'm pretty popular if I do say so myself!"  
"Oh, you must be a very busy person then."

In the complete silence of the room, it got even quieter. Kise almost dropped his tea which he still had not taken a sip of. His mouth was slightly agape, and his eyes were like a fish's. Kuroko didn't seem to notice the sudden change of atmosphere, and Ryouta quickly regained his composure.

"I do actually . . ." his voice was quiet and weak. Kise stared down at his rose colored tea.

 _GrrrRRRRoooWWWW_

Fuck. Kise still hadn't eaten.  
"You must be hungry," Kuroko got up from the couch, taking their teas with him. He dumped them in the sink, and started unpacking the grocery bags he had brought in. "I'll make dinner for us."

Kuroko was a _very_ good cook; in the span of 45 minutes, he had made a beautiful Japanese meal. Tempura, grilled tuna, miso soup, and white rice filled his stomach. It had been a long time since Kise had had a home cooked meal, and he was glad it was something delicious.  
Over dinner, Kise told him all about his life and the drama he was currently working on. The man couldn't help but divulge everything to the other person; he just felt so relaxed and comfortable with him. Kuroko listened attentively, and asked questions from time to time. Kise loved this about his new friend, except the fact that his expression never seemed to leave a neutral state.

(Although . . . from time to time, Kuroko would make the cutest body gestures. He rubbed his eyes like a little kid, and bundled himself like a cat. Kise would be lying in saying he wasn't the least bit turned on. )  
The blonde talked so much that Kuroko didn't get to tell much about himself. He learned that the boy lived with his mother who was usually out, and he owned a dog named Nigou. The god was currently being cared for by his friend who lived nearby.

"Thanks so much Kurokocchi!" Kuroko had pulled out a map (god, was this kid living in the 50's?) and showed him the way back to his apartment complex.  
"That is a very expensive place to live in," Kuroko commented. "I guess you would be able to afford it though." Kise stepped outside of his cleanly home, and down the steps. The surroundings attacked him once again, and he wished he could just spend the night with the blue-haired boy. "Here's my number if you ever need my help again." He handed him a small slip of paper.

The blonde was a bit surprised that Kuroko even owned a phone due to his lack of other electronic items. Kise glanced at the arrangement of numbers, a small smile on his face.  
"You should smile like that more often."

Kise looked up, smile dropping, eyes wide.  
"You need to catch up on your sleep. You wouldn't want premature aging on that pretty face of yours, would you?" Kuroko's strawberry lips tilted upwards into a smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you Kise-kun. Please come again any time." With that, the door closed gently, and Kise was left in the dark world.

Kise wanted to get sleep, but his constant thoughts of his new friend filled his head.

How could he tell so easily?

Is it really so obvious?

Why is he so adorable?!

In the end, Kise stayed up the whole night studying the script.

Kuroko wanted to get sleep, but hid constant thoughts of his new friend filled his head.

God, he was beautiful.

And he was so nice.

If only he smiled more.  
The door suddenly slammed open and shut; his mother was home. Kuroko forced himself out of bed to go greet the woman.  
"Hello Moth-"

A glass bottle was thrown at him, barely grazing his cheek.  
The angry drunken mess that was Kuroko's mother hurled herself at him, taking out pent up frustration out on him. Kicks, punches, and spit was blindly thrown at the boy. The woman was strong, and left deep cuts and bruises on his body. She yelled at him, chanting 'worthless boy' and worse.  
Kuroko was curled up against the wall, curled in the fetal position. He accepted all of her blows, instead of telling his mother to stop hurting him.

He didn't want to fight back; this was his mother after all, he loved her, and she wasn't always like this. When he was young, she was a kind and gentle woman. After Father left, she started going on gambling and drinking sprees. She lost all of their money, and they ended up in this shit-hole of a neighborhood. When she wasn't drunk, she wasn't home. Kuroko tries to not assume to worst.

The woman now blames Kuroko for all of her problems, not being able to take responsibility.

Kuroko was ok with waiting. If this is what his mother wanted, then he would ride it out. He knows how much stress she must be going through, and if he was a vent for her, it was ok with him. Others have it much worse than him, so not once did he think of pitying himself.

Her blows suddenly stopped, and the woman stepped away. After one last kick, she collapsed on the couch and went to sleep (more like unconsciousness actually).

The frosty-haired boy picked himself up, wiping away blood on his face. He made it to the bathroom and treated his wounds with the various medical items he had collected over the years.

Another day, another bandage.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-

Here comes the smut train woot-woot. (It's only a little smut, so don't worry. It gets _**much**_ worse later on.) PLease write reviews or whatever.

Disclaimer; if you aren't smart enough to understand that everyone on does not own the thing they are writing about, then you need to leave and never come back.

Yeah.

Even though Kise had stayed up the whole night studying the script, he was more awake than he had been in months. He was jumpy in the car, switching from window to window, looking for god-knows-what. His hands tapped against the chair, while his legs moved up and down rhythmically.  
"You heard some good news or something Kise? I've never seen you so alert." Kyouya questioned from the front seat. The manager looked at him like he was a mental patient.

"No, it's nothing. I don't really know why I'm so happy myself."  
Kyouya turned back around, processing the words that had come out of his client's mouth. Kyouya didn't say anything about being happy.  
The manager smiled.  
Had his little shining star found something (or better, some _one_ ) to make him feel so happy? 'Maybe it's that Yuki Fujimoto?' Kyouya thought. That's when the most devious of schemes hatched inside the bald man's head; operation: Kise x Yuki. Kyouya could already see it now; they would be the power couple of their generation.

When they got to the studio, Kise was once again gifted large treat baskets that were, once again, given to his manager and taken away.

The meeting turned into a rehearsal, and the director sent Kise and Yuki on set to rehearse a scene in the first episode. The other actors were sent away as well, to practice other scenes amongst themselves.

 _Haru_ (Kise) _and Nanami_ (Yuki) _have just met each other at a quiet library they both went to frequently. Nanami was frozen in place by the beautiful boy standing within the isles, analyzing a shelf of books. Where had this boy come from? She had never seen him before, despite the many times she had been to the quiet building. Slowly, the handsome young man noticed her staring.  
"Is there something you need?" he asked, in a deep, smooth voice. His face kept a serious and calm attitude, his eyes cold.  
"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, I did-" _

_The boy stepped closer, shutting the stuttering girl up._

 _"_ _You're blocking the way. Could you move?" he loomed over her, a scary atmosphere hovering around him. Nanami quickly moved away, and watched as the beautiful boy left.  
_

"Amazing! That was perfect, and on the first try to!" the director shouted from the side-lines. "Fujimoto-san that was exactly how I imagined Nanami to react! Ryouta-san, you perfectly embody Haru as well! I knew you guys would be prefect castings for these roles!" She patted them on the back, while Kise gleamed a smile.  
"It was all thanks to Yuki-chan though! Her reaction was what really made the scene~" Kise ruffled her shiny brown hair, his face getting closer. She flushed a deep crimson, and pulled away.

'She's really like her character' the director thought.

For the rest of their allotted time, the director had them rehearse various scenes in the first episode. Kise and Yuki breezed by, hearing 'perfect' and 'amazing' frequently. It cost them a plethora of glares from the other actors in the drama though, not liking how much adoration the two stars were receiving.

'Fucking show-ponies' Kise heard one actor say. Show-pony? He'd never heard that before. Kise actually laughed a bit, at being called a pony. Yuki seemed to not like the mean attention as much as him though, and the comments looked like they were weighing the young girl down.

"They're just jealous Yuki-chan, don't let it get to you," Kise caught the girl's attention while they were all leaving the studio, and calling it a day. He smirked down at her, and patted her head. "You have to be strong, right Nanami?" He cocked his head to the side, chuckling. Kise didn't realize it then, but he was sucking that poor girl into a swirling vortex of love.

"Y-yeah . . ." she didn't dare look up at him, lest her red face show. "So, u-uh, about dinner-"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Kise interrupted. He paused for a moment, his mind in thought. "I know this fast-food place nearby, you can't miss it; it's the only one within a 10-mile radius. Would you like to meet up there for dinner? Around, I dunno, 7-ish?"

"Yeah, sure," Yuki walked slowly away, wondering how she landed herself a _date_ with her biggest crush. She expected him to have dinner at some fancy and expensive restaurant though, not some fast-food joint.

"Bye-bye Yuki-chan~" Kise called to her as he left in his car.

Why the _fuck_ did he agree to something like that?

Kise rubbed the bridge of his nose, his killer headache reappearing. Another painkiller pill slid down his throat, and Kyouya (who Kise hadn't even noticed until now) spoke up.

"Kid, we really got to get you to a doctor one of these days. You've been chugging those pills for a while now, and they really don't seem to be helping."

"I'm fine Kyouyacchi, really, I just need some rest." Kise laid his head back against the seat. His energy from that morning was all but a distant memory. Kyouya was silent for a while, but eventually an exasperated sigh left his mouth.

"I'll clear your schedule until you're finished with the drama . . ."

Kise sat up straight in his chair, dumbfounded at the words that left his manager's greedy body.

"Really Kyouyacchi?!" Kise tried to accomplish a hug from the back seat, but it looked more like he was trying to strangle Kyouya. "Thank you!"

Kise was happy beyond words to get a vacation, and just enjoyed the silence of his apartment. The blonde was laying on his couch, eyes closed, the only sound to be heard was his own breathing. He had come to appreciate this quietness a bit more ever since he met Kuroko . . . Kuroko . . .  
The star's thoughts started to wander towards the blue-haired boy.

Even though they had only just met recently, Kise already missed the boy _so much._ He wanted to taste his delicious cooking, and stare into those big innocent eyes that hung perfectly on a straight face. Kise wanted to be close to that perfect pale skin, and smell his scent that was fragrant of vanilla. He wanted to hear his soft voice that so kindly let him inside his home, and protected him from the darkness outside. Those lips . . . those perfect rosy lips that looked so amazing in a smile . . .

Kise was surprised at how much he'd noticed about Kuroko.

He took out the slip of paper the boy had given him last night, which he had so carefully stashed in his drawer. The star glanced at the clock; 6:12PM. Plenty of time for him to meet up with Kuroko, and then go to his, ahem, _"date"._

Kise sat up, and whipped out his phone. He hesitated dialing the number.

What if Kuroko was busy?

Was it too soon to call?

God, he sounded like a teenage girl! Just fucking do it Ryouta!  
Shaking the worries out of his head, he dialed the number. The phone was picked up after a few rings, and Kuroko's soft voice was heard over the line.  
 _"Hello?"_

Kise let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. His trembling hands held the phone, and his cheeks were flushed with a sudden warmth.  
"A-ah, Kurokocchi, it's me, Kise," Kise rubbed clenched his fist nervously. "Are you busy right now?"

 _"_ _Not really."_

Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes.

"Do you want to hang out then? Not if you don't want to though-"

 _"_ _Sure. I'm guessing you want me to come to you instead of you coming to me?"_

Kise laughed nervously.

"Yeah . . . thanks Kurokocchi."

 _"_ _Is there any specific reason as to why you want me to come over? Is something the matter?"_

"No, nothing's wrong Kurokocchi! I . . . u-um . . . just wanted to see you."

There was a silence, longer than Kise would've like it. Shit, he shouldn't have said that! Kuroko probably thinks he's some creepy perv or something! Damn it!

 _"_ _I-I'll be over as soon as I can."_

The phone line dropped.

Did . . . that monotone voice just crack? Was Kuroko actually _embarrassed_?

Kise put clamped his hand over his mouth, as his face went into a billion shades of red.

He alerted the guards downstairs that he was expecting someone named Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko's heart still would not stop beating. He touched his face, and it felt like he had a fever. He hadn't gotten sick once in the past three years.

"Kise-kun said he wanted to see . . . me . . ?" The boy had to sit down and process what was going on. He sat down too quickly, and hit a bruise on his hip. He winced, but the pain soon dissipated. He rubbed his head, hitting a band-aid on forehead. It was mostly covered by his bangs, so no one would really notice it.  
Icy-hair looked over at a stack of books piled in the corner of his room. He had homework to do, but when was a chance like this going to come up again? He's always been a dedicated student, and has only gotten straight A's; it would be ok if he took a little break, right? Anyways, the homework was fairly easy tonight.

Kuroko stood up, and brushed himself off. He went into the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror.

Compared to beauty that was Ryouta Kise, Kuroko thought he was an ugly little thing.

Kuroko fixed himself up, checking that all his bandages and bruises were discreetly hidden under his clothes. He had on a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, so his skin was well hidden. For good measure, he wore a black hoodie.

Kuroko picked up his wallet and phone, and was soon out the door, locking it behind him securely. Kuroko walked slowly.

Kuroko had memorized the way to Kise's apartment when he had showed him the way on his map. He had solemnly gone into the bustling part of the city before, since he had not the money nor time to do anything there.

The serious boy was headed straight for the city's epicenter though, where everything was the liveliest. He was offered shady items by street-side peddlers, and the smell of deep-fried foods wafted in the air. The streets were alight with bright flashing signs, and steady music to accompany it.  
It was very different from his neighborhood, if you couldn't tell already.

Within the surge of humanity that circled around him, no one noticed how the young man was limping. Nor the fact that was starting to sway and teeter.

The boy made it to the apartment complex, and was a bit afraid to go any further, due to the several guards that were in front of the doors. He had his determination and courage to push him forward though, and that was enough for him to go up to one and state his business.

"I'm here to see Kise Ryouta," he stated.

"Name," the guard eyed him suspiciously.

"Kuroko Testuya."

The guard let him pass, but still looked at him like he was some sort of felon. Kuroko was let inside, and analyzed the multiple doorbells that were in front of the door. He read the names, and found Kise Ryouta. He pushed the button, and Kise's voice rang out of the speaker.

 _"_ _Who is it?"_

"Kuroko," he said plainly.

 _"_ _Oh! I'll let you up Kurokocchi~"_

The inner doors opened, and he went up the many floors to Kise's apartment.

On the elevator of though, his vision started to blur. Kuroko's forehead grew damp, and his knees were weakening. He tried to ignore it.

Kise hugged Kuroko tightly like a friend he'd always known when the boy came to his door. He didn't mean to, but Kise smelled Kuroko's hair. It was an intoxicating smell of strawberries, and though he wanted to bury his nose in it, he couldn't since Kuroko pulled away. Kuroko still had that neutral expression he always wore, but Kise could see in his eyes that he was in pain.  
"I'm sorry Kurokocchi, I tend to hug really tightly don't I?" Kise tried to laugh it off, and Kuroko's face brightened a bit, but that pain still hung in his eyes. The blonde tried to change the subject. "Are you hungry Kurokocchi?"  
Kuroko nodded his head weakly, and even Kise could see by then that something was wrong. His cheeks were flushed, and he was sweating profusely. Kuroko tried to walk, but collapsed into Kise's arms.  
"Oh my god," Kise felt Kuroko's head, and felt the burning on his hand. Kise also felt something else, but he would leave that for later inspection. He laid him on the couch, quickly getting some pillows and a blanket. Kise made sure Kuroko was comfortable. Kise wanted to go and make something for Kuroko to eat too, but there was no food in his fridge. He called up Kyouya quickly, and told the man that he needed to bring over fever medicine and food (chicken soup and rice). The star found a thermometer in his bathroom. He quickly rinsed it, and stuck it in Kuroko's mouth. After a minute or two, he took it out; 100 degrees farenheight.

"We need to get you a change of clothes." Kise got up from beside him, but Kuroko grabbed his arm. Kuroko didn't say anything, but only looked at him; he didn't want to change. "You can't stay in these clothes Kurokocchi, it won't help your fever."  
Still, Kuroko shook his head.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer," he shook himself out of the boys grip. Ryouta quickly went into his room, and took out a t-shirt and some shorts. They were oversized for Kuroko, but they would have to do. He entered the room once again, and saw that Kuroko had gotten up from the couch, and was trying to make his way towards the door.

Kise couldn't help but get the slightest bit angry. (And by slightly, I mean, _very._ )  
He set the clothes down on the table, picked up Kuroko like he was a sack, and flopped him down on the couch. It earned Kuroko a pained groan, which made Kise shiver. He didn't want Kurokocchi making that kind of sound. Kise was expecting an 'oof' or something along the lines, but it made it sound like he had dropped him on concrete.

Kise was still angry though. He climbed on top of Kuroko. The man straddled him, pinning his wrists firmly above his head, showing that was not allowed to leave. He was angry and guilty, but now he was turned on. Kuroko had deep rose colored tint against his pale skin, his icy hair glowing from the moonlight shining in from his window. His mouth slightly open, ready for the taking. Kise's golden eyes darkened, and an almost animalistic growl formed at the back of his throat.  
He had been with many women before, but this was too much. No woman was able to turn him on this much, and that was when they were stark naked. Blood rushed north and south, creating a huge problem for Kise.

Kuroko was still fully clothed, and he was sick. Not even trying to do anything.

Kuroko was sick.

Kurokocchi is sick you bastard!

Kise was snapped out of his thoughts, and quickly got off Kuroko.

"Sorry Kurokocchi, I didn't mean-"

"Well that was quite a scene."

Kise's head snapped up, and saw Kyouya standing in the doorway. He was toting grocery bags.

'That's right . . .!' Kise mentally slapped himself. "Kyouyacchi, please take care of Kurokocchi. I need some time alone right now." He went out the door, carrying his 'situation' with him.

"Hmm. . ." Kyouya analyzed the boy sprawled on Kise's couch. "So you're the person who hexed my little star?" He set down the groceries on the table, and unpacked them.

Kyouya made the food, and gave Kuroko the medicine. He changed his clothes with the ones Kise had set down on the table.  
Kyouya was greeted with a horrific surprise. He went on a little treasure hunt all over Kuroko's body, taking note of every wound. Kyouya redressed them all, wincing at how bad some were. Kyouya used to be a nurse before going into the entertainment industry, and he could tell that these wounds came from no accident.

"Sorry for making you do this . . ." Kuroko said weakly. "I can do this by myself if you don't want to."

"Shut up," Kyouya said harshly. "Don't say sorry. Now just shut up and get some sleep."  
Kuroko smiled, and indeed, he quickly fell asleep.

Kise's boner would just not go away.

He managed to hide it, and found a public restroom not too far away from the apartment complex. It was single person bathroom much to Kise's delight.

Kise tried calming himself down, and tried to think of anything else except for Kuroko. He quickly found himself doing the opposite though, and his mind was filled with dirty thoughts.

His and slowly snaked its way down, and he cupped the bulge in his hand. He quickly drew in a breath, and rubbed. His breath became hotter, and he started rubbing harder and harder. Kise felt the precum start moisten the front of his underwear, and finally let the straining muscle free.  
He started at the slit, then slowly stroked down to the base. It made him quiver, as more dirty fantasies filled his head. Kise grabbed the muscle full-force, and pulled down roughly. Kise almost let out a loud moan, but clamped his mouth shut. He bit down on the collar of his shirt.

"Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko . . . haa . . . un . . . !"

The star stroked himself faster and harder, all the while thinking of the frosty-haired boy. Precum dripped down his hand and onto the floor, but right now, he barely thought of the mess he was making. He could feel how close he was to coming, and position himself in front of the toilet. Kise's finger slipped from his erratic stroking, and his nail scratched his slit. It made a rough moan escape his lips, and he let loose.

"Kuroko . . . !"

His ragged pants was the only noise in the bathroom. After a while of calming down, he cleaned up. He stared at himself in the mirror. Kise was still flushed from his actions, and his blonde hair was messy.

"Look what you've done to me Kurokocchi," he fixed his appearance as best as he could. "And when I've practically just met you?"

Yuki didn't want to think about it, but she knows she had been stood up.

The girl called for someone to come pick her up from the shabby fast-food place, and she went home with a heavy heart. This didn't sully her idols image at all though; she knew he must have a good reason for missing their date.

On the drive home, she actually saw said date walking on the sidewalk. Kise didn't look like himself though. He wore a frown and had a frantic look in his eyes, and disappeared down the street. Yuki tried following him, but she had to leave when he disappeared around a tight corner. The only thing there was an alley that had a back door to a restaurant, and a bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-

Sorry that I haven't updated in a butt load of time. I've just been really out of the loop, and never got back to the story. Thank you for everyone's continued support.

Kise returned to his apartment at about midnight, his shameful endeavors causing him to stay out most of the night to recompose himself properly. When he opened the door, the room wasn't the chilly loneliness he was used to, but a more comfortable and welcoming warmth. Kuroko was sprawled comfortably across his expensive couch, a thick comforter covering him. Kyouya was nowhere to be seen. He walked toward the object of his desires, and watched him breathe. It was slow and calm; in-and-out. Kise touched his soft forehead, his hand scratching against something.

'What the . . . ?' Kise lifted Kuroko's bangs up, and found a discreetly hidden band aid. 'What happened?'

The sleeping boy shifted uncomfortably, and turned over. The blonde prince, not wanting to disturb his sleeping beauty, kissed him gently on the forehead and left his side. He then noticed a yellow note on the table, with big letters on the top saying, "FOR KISE'S EYES ONLY!"

 _"Ryouta Kise, I hope you know what you're doing. He seems like a good kid, but I can only help so much if you get yourself into a scandal. The kid's been beaten up, and not by some pansy either. He treated them pretty well himself, but I helped redress some serious ones. I don't think he'll need a hospital. He just needs rest._

 _PS-_

 _I got a pretty upset phone call from Yuki Fujimoto's manager. 'That bastard kept Yuki waiting at a dump, only to not show up at all! There were paparazzi there! The tabloids are going to go inane!'_

 _You better be sure to make up with her tomorrow, or else we'll have the media breathing down our necks."_

What? This must be some sick joke, right? Kyouya you bastard, tell me this is a joke!

Kise broke into a cold sweat, hands shaking. He looked over at the resting Kuroko, and a pang attacked his heart. It twisted and ripped, causing his breath to shorten. He slowly lifted the covers, and lifted up his shirt, revealing a smooth, pale back. This beautiful body was ridden with bandages, just as the note said. This can't be real. It's like it's right out of a thriller drama.

Why did Kuroko hide these from him? Doesn't he trust me? Even though we met-

Kise was abruptly taken aback, and he pitifully laughed at himself. You just met Kuroko yesterday Ryouta, and all you've been doing is talking about yourself. You've also been so selfish; Kuroko came here only because you wanted him to, and he got sick because of it. He probably thinks your some self-centered, egoist Ryouta.

He hates you.

"Kise-kun . . . so you saw them?"

 _[Kuroko's Dream]_

 _I was alone in a cold, white room._

 _Suddenly, there was a sharp pain throughout my entire body, and the white room became painted with my blood. Deep cuts and bruises appeared all over, and the pain was so profound, I wish I would've died right then and there. Then the hammer inside my head started to hit itself against my skull; like Athena breaking out of Zeus' skull. Nothing broke through though, and I was left with this unbearable migraine._

 _I fell on my knees and screamed. I just ended up hacking up more of my bodily fluids though. Everything was a deep, violent red._

 _It hurts. It hurts. Please, just kill me. I beg!_

 _Like an answered prayer, it stopped. The blood stopped flowing, and was cleared out entirely. I was clean. The room was once again white, but no longer cold. Filled with a heavy atmosphere, that made my stomach do flips._

 _The scene changes, and now I'm in a huge castle. It was filled to the brim with lavish and extravagant decor, paintings of old, white people in big, poofy dresses and hair, lined the walls. In front of me stood a prince in fine clothes, with an air of royalty surrounding him. Who else would it be than Kise? His face wore that genuine smile that I loved, with bright, sunny eyes. Kise spoke and outstretched his hand, but I could hear no words. Nonetheless, I moved towards him, wanting to feel his warmth. I couldn't move from my distant place though, and a beautiful young lady ran up from behind me and took my place. They embraced, and enveloped each other in passionate kisses. I tried to look away, but was paralyzed._

 _Screaming didn't work. Crying didn't work. I could not be heard. This is loneliness, isn't it?_

 _The couple stopped in their torturous show of affection, and faces of disdain and horror marred their perfect faces. They turned and spat at me. Unfortunately, their voices were no longer muted. I turned to run, but ran into a huge glass mirror. When I looked back, there was only another one. I was in a room made up entirely of them, and all I could see was my pathetic reflection. It was so sad. . ._

The frosty was disturbed from his depressing dream, and saw Kise at his side. Kise didn't look at all like the sunny person he was though, looking hurt and betrayed. What was wrong?

It dawned on Kuroko that his covers had been lifted, and his back was visible. Fear trampled him, and he knew it was too late to cover anything up.

"Kise-kun . . . so you saw them?"

The star flinched at the sound of a voice, and turned toward the owner. Kise looked like a sleep-deprived mad-man, body twitching and shaking. If anyone was sick at the moment, it was him.

"Kurokocchi, what are these?" Kise's voice was afraid, and the boy knew if he told the exact truth the other would go insane. Kuroko decided quickly to only give him what he could handle, but only tell the rest if he asked (which was more than likely).

"These are wounds Kise-kun," Kuroko blatantly stated, "They don't hurt though Kise, so don't worry."

"Don't worry!?" Kise scolded, taking Kuroko roughly by the shoulders, "How can I not worry?! Where did you get these? Where did they come from? Who did this to you?! Don't try to lie to me either; Kyouya examined you, and he said these were no accident!" Kuroko was tempted in lying, he really was . . . but the thought of lying to Kise was worse than telling him the truth. (While he assumed Kyouya was the man he saw tending to his injuries earlier.)

The stoic boy covered his eyes in defeat, and drew in a deep sigh. He told the truth, no matter how hard it was, he told everything. By the end of it, Kise was a mess of mixed emotions; while Kuroko was a polar opposite, and actually glad he got all of that off his chest. It actually felt pretty good!

"Ah, so Kise-Kun, what-"

"I'm calling the fucking police!"

AND THAT'S HOW KUROKO'S MOM WAS ARRESTED.

KUROKO THEN WENT ON TO LIVE BY HIMSELF IN HIS SHITHOLE IN HIS SHADY NEIBORHOOD. HE SUPPORTED HIMSELF WITH HIS PART-TIME JOB AT A BAKERY. KISE OFFERED TO LET HIM STAY WITH HIM, OR EVEN JUST GIVE HIM MONEY TO SUPPORT HIM, BUT KUROKO REFUSED. KUROKO IS A STRONG INDEPENDENT MAN WHO DON'T NEED ANOTHER MAN TO SUPPORT HIM IN HIS FINANCIAL CRISIS.

KISE WAS CONFRONTED BY THE PAPARRAZZI WITH HIS RELATIONS TO YUKI FUJIMOTO, BUT EVERYTHING WAS EVENTUALLY SMOOTHED OUT WHEN BOTH SIDES SAID IT WAS JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING ON THE MEDIA'S PART. KISE IS FREQUENTLY VISITED BY KUROKO NOW. KISE HAS BECOME VERY OVERPROTECTIVE OF HIM.

AN-

I know the chapter is short and only filled with drama. I know, since I hate it too. I had to get all of this drama shit out of the way though, so I could really start with the romance portion of the story. I had a really tough time writing this chapter, since I was in such a writer's block for it. All the drama made me want to puke, since everyone was just: "OH nO, my feelings! So hurt! MuCH anGst!" I really couldn't think of any way that I could skip over these parts with the way I set up the story, so I had to give you this shitstorm of angst and depressing feelings. I also got rid of the mom and idk whether or not that was a good decision. I just got tired of having to write the same thing over and over again, with the same dramatic approach.

Reviews are always welcomed, since I want everyone's opinions. I don't even care if you say, "UGH, THIS IS SUCH COMPLETE CRAP. FUCKIN KILL URSELF!" because that just means you took the time to read this and review, you rascal (# 3 O #) ~3. Also, don't be afraid to criticize!

I did this in a pretty weird format so i apologize if some sentences were cut off or italicization or boldness is missing. Thanks!


End file.
